


I Thought Tonight was Going to Suck

by Crashing_the_Mode



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eren's a Sperm Donor, F/F, F/M, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Levi adopted a kitten, M/M, Mutual Pining, New Year's Eve, Non Binary Hange, OC Marcus Ackerman, Smut, Valentine's Day, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashing_the_Mode/pseuds/Crashing_the_Mode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren both get dragged to a New Years party by their friends. But everyone is too distracted by their various partners to spend any time with them.</p><p>Based on a tumblr Prompt: Met you at a new years party, we hit it off and for the hell of it we kissed as the clock struck 12. But we forgot to exchange number. So 2 weeks later i see you at the grocery store with the cutest kid, and before I can stop myself, I'm walking over and whisper, "So, you come here often?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ereri fic, I'm so excited!  
> This is going to be a year long series :)

**LEVI**

I’ve never enjoyed parties. Actually, I don’t enjoy any form of social gathering. All my friends have partners and I’m always left behind, forgotten among the many other faces in the crowd, and interacting with new people is an undesirable exertion of energy, which I have no patience for. Looking at myself in the mirror, I examine the black dress shirt and my favourite pair of black jeans. As I play with my raven hair, I hear my front door open and close before Hange is yelling at me to hurry up. You would think that at the ripe age of 34 my shitty friends would leave me alone for New Year’s to wallow in self-pity, but just like every year, here I am being physically pulled out of my apartment, and shoved into the back seat of Erwin’s car, alongside Hange and their boyfriend Mike. Up front Erwin got into the driver’s seat and his girlfriend Nanaba next to him. Now don’t get me wrong, I enjoy spending time with these four but on a night like tonight, where couples spend the final moments of the year together, it can get lonely.

As we pull up to mine and Erwin’s coworker’s house, the party was in full swing. We all got out, careful not to ruin our clothes from the snow that was beginning to build up. Erwin pops the trunk of his car and lifts our cooler of beer out of the back and carries it into the garage to stay cold.

Cracking open my first beer, I walk in through the front door and I’m immediately hit with the smell of booze and sweat. The music is far too loud, how can someone even have a conversation in here. Frowning, I make my way over to the couch, plopping myself down and taking a long sip of my drink, there’s no way I’ll make it through the night without a little help. I down the first bottle before returning to the garage to grab myself a second, and venturing back into the mad house, and out of the chilly air. Erwin and Hange have both disappeared with their significant others, and I only spot a few faces of my coworkers, the rest unfamiliar. Sighing, I look forward to leaving this hell hole.

* * *

 

**EREN**

Watching Mikasa and her wife Sasha dancing made me feel lonelier than I would have expected it too. Being 25 and incapable of holding a relationship while most of your friends have been dating for years, and some even married is quite disappointing.

Pouring myself another glass of rum, and tossing it back, I find that my mind is starting to get a little fuzzy. I didn’t want to come tonight, but Armin had promised me we’d spend some time together. That liar. Not even 10 minutes after we arrived, he had wondered of with that horseface. Wondering through the hordes of people looking for some fresh air, I run into a short man clad in black, with stunning grey eyes that can pierce your soul. Or maybe I’m just drunk.

“Watch it Brat.” He growls before moving to push past me. Laughter erupts from my chest and a grin forms on my lips. “What’s your Problem?”

“Sorry, it’s just you’re the first person I’ve met tonight that clearly doesn’t want to be here as much as I don’t.” My smile grows at the man surprised expression.

“My shitty friends dragged me here, then ditched me.” The angelic man explained. “I would have preferred to just stay at home and read.”

“Yeah my friends forced me to come too. Usually I like parties but when all my friends are in relationships it just boring.” A small smile found its way to the man’s lips and it took my breath away. This man truly was gorgeous, mouth-watering even. “I’m Eren.”

“Levi.”

* * *

**LEVI**

Giving Eren a once over, I find myself very impressed. He’s taller than I am, with brilliant green eyes, messy chestnut hair and nice tanned skin. Similar to my own get-up, Eren is wearing black jeans that hug his ass perfectly, and a dark green dress shirt that matches his eyes perfectly, with a dark grey vest and bow tie. He’s adorable, smartly dressed with a cute face, maybe I can give this guy some of my time. It’s not like I have anything better to do anyways.

Peering through the glass bottle and finding it empty, I push past the mass amounts of people with Eren following close behind me. Once we’re both out in the frosty air, I pull out two bottles of beer, handing one to Eren before popping of the cap on my own. We sat on the porch, talking, as the night neared midnight.

There was something about this brat that drew me too him. I think it has something to do with his eyes, big and beautiful in colour. Or it could be his smile. It may have even been simply the fact that he understood the feeling of being alone despite being surrounded by so many people. I could feel my heart beat quicken at the realization that Eren could be the person I was looking for. The one to pull my out of this slump and remind me what it feels like to live. It has been so long since I’ve met someone who I actually feel intrigued by. Since my previous relationship ended horribly, Hange and Erwin have tried setting me up with various people, but no one was ever successful in making me forget. None of them had been able to get me to let down the walls that I had put up.

As I stared down at my feet, I feel my lips curving upwards as I feel those walls being torn down by this man sitting next to me. Numb from the excitement welling in my stomach, I decide I want to get to know Eren better. Looking up my smile drops and my body stiffens. Standing a little ways away from where we were sitting, was a face I had hoped I wouldn’t have to see again. The countdown of the final seconds of the year had begun. I watch as my ex-girlfriend leans in to kiss the man she had cheated on me with, my heart breaking.

  1. 4\. 3. 2.



In a split second decision, I pull Eren’s face towards my own, clashing our lips together in a heated kiss as the cheers erupt from inside the house. As I kiss the younger man, I find myself glancing towards Petra, to find her staring back at me with a pout on her face. However, as Eren starts to kiss me back, my eyes drift shut, and I find myself lost in the sensation of his delectable lips.

* * *

**EREN**

Even with all the celebration of the beginning of a new year coming from inside the house, I can’t hear anything over the thundering of my own pulse. It has been ages since someone has kissed me like this. Pulling Levi closer, I tilt my head to the side, deepening the kiss. His tongue swipes at the part in my lips and I happily grant him access. Moaning into his mouth, I play with the shorthair of his undercut until someone interrupts us. Hearing said person coughing in our direction, Levi pulls back and glares at the tall, well-built, blonde man.

“What the fuck do you want eyebrows? I’m a little busy.” The blond man rolls his eyes.

“Hange’s throwing up, I need to take her home.” The blond man informs Levi.

“Fucking glasses would ruin my night.” Levi grumbles back, before getting up off the cold cement porch, and turning towards the house. Before walking inside, Levi turned back. “See you around Eren.” Levi smirks at me before disappearing into the mass amount of bodies adorning the entranceway.

Leaning back against the railing, a wide smile parts my lips as I stare into the night sky. I suppose tonight didn’t suck as much as I thought it was going too.

* * *

**LEVI**

Walking up to the bathroom door, I knock once, being answered only by the sound of Hange retching and Mike soothing them. Opening the door, I look down at Hange sitting in front of the toilet. Sighing, I steal Erwin’s keys, leaving him and Mike to get Hange ready to leave, while I load up the cooler and warm up the car.

Once they were able to get Hange in the passenger’s seat, and we were on our way home, I realized something tragic. I had completely forgotten to get Eren’s number. My temporary state of contentment came to an abrupt end. How could I have forgotten something so basic? Cursing Hange and their inability to hold their liquor, I slump down in my seat. Next time I see that beautiful brat, there’s no way I’ll let him slip through my fingers so easily.


	2. A Surprise for Levi

**EREN**

It was cold sitting here without Levi’s company, so I decide to search for Mikasa and Sasha. As I entered the slightly less congested kitchen, I easily spot Mikasa standing off to the side, talking on the phone. Surprised that Sasha in nowhere in sight, I make my way over to my best friend to ask if something was wrong. Mikasa holds up her finger to me, listening to the person of the other end of the line, I sigh and walk into the adjourning room to check if Sasha was there. Locating her by the table filled with deserts, I chuckle and step up behind her.

“Sasha.” Seemingly startled, Sasha jumped slightly and help the deserts close to her chest for safe keeping. Grinning, I inform her that it’s time to go, and she nods before filling her purse with more sweets.

Leaving Sasha to stock up, I return to Mikasa, curious as to who had called. “Was that Armin on the phone?” Mikasa nodded and I can feel my stomach twisting up from worry. “What’s wrong? Is Marcus alright?”

“He’s find Eren, Armin just called so that Marcus could wish us a happy new year before he went to bed.” Mikasa informed me. “Did you have any fun tonight?”

“Surprisingly I did. In fact I met someone.” I grinned at her.

“That’s great Eren!” Glancing behind me at Sasha, her eyes took on a look of adoration for her sweets loving wife. That loneliness peeked again as I wished for someone to look at me like that. Maybe I’ll be able to get to a point where Levi looks at me with nothing but love, even when I’m being my usual dorky self. Patting my pockets, I feel the outline of my phone, and my eyes widen at the realization that I’m the world’s biggest dumbass. Was I honestly so dazed by Levi’s kiss that I had let it slip my mind that I had no way to contact him. Slapping my hand against my forehead and releasing a groan, I peeked Mikasa and Sasha’s interest.

“What’s wrong Eren?” Sasha asked me as a smirk formed on my best friend’s lips.

“You forgot, didn’t you?” Nodding, I turned away from them, and walked through the front door, towards my car. Slipping into the back seat, I drop my head into my hands.

I guarantee, I’m going to see him again! Starting tomorrow, I’ll look for him, but for right now, sleep sounds good. Feeling slightly sick, I lean my head against the cool car window, and I drift off.  

* * *

With the morning, came the hangover I had been dreading. My head is pounding and the guest room in Mikasa’s house was too bright. Burying my face in my pillow, I let out a deep groan before getting up and making my way down to the kitchen to find some painkillers. Once sitting at the island, with my face resting against the cold granite countertop, I hear footsteps approaching me before I hear the pills rattling and a glass being placed next to me. Starring at the water and bottle of Advil for a moment, I shift my gaze to the brunette who placed it there.

“Thanks.” I mumble before reaching for the pills, dumping two into my hand before throwing them back along with a sip of the water.

“Bacon and eggs?” Sasha asked. A small smile slipped onto my lips at the thought of Sasha’s cooking. As it turned out her obsession with food ended up benefitting all of us. No one could make the hang over cure quite as good as she did.

Sasha began rummaging through the cupboards and I started to wonder why the house was so quiet. “Where’s Marcus and Mikasa?”

“They went to the park. Marcus wanted to go sledding.” Nodding, I went back to resting my head on the cool granite while I wait for my food. I listen to the bacon sizzle as I think back on the night before. I need to find Levi and soon, but where was I supposed to start? All I had was his first name, so the phone book was out of the question. I guess I could get Mikasa if she knew who Levi was. It was a work party after all.

When Mikasa got back, she sent Marcus to clean himself up. She walked up to me to check on my condition but before she could even ask how I was, I was begging her to tell me who Levi was. I know that Mikasa wanted to see me happy and would tell me if she knew him but unfortunately Mikasa assured me that she didn’t know who he was. As disappointing as this was, I refused to let it get me down. I am going to see him again. The only question is when?

* * *

**LEVI**

A week into the New Year, I stood at the door to Erwin and Nanaba’s house, holding a very expensive bottle of wine. Once Erwin opened the door, I walked over to the counter to put the wine some where it wouldn’t be broken by a certain shitty glasses. Turning back to the living room I say my hellos and wish Nanaba a ‘happy birthday’ before slumping into a chair. Not particularly feeling up to holding a conversation, I wait for my friends to be too preoccupied to notice me sneak back into the kitchen. I grab a glass from the rack and pour the dark red liquid into my glass. Taking a large sip before refilling the glass and rejoining the others.

Now don’t get me wrong, I love spending time with them, but for the last week I’ve just been down in the dumps. I asked the co-worker who held the party if he had Eren’s number but apparently he doesn’t know anyone with that name, meaning he had to have been a friend of someone’s, making this infinitely more difficult than it needed to be. There had to of been over 30 people who work at the firm in attendance, most of which I don’t even know. Which is why for the past week I’ve been asking people at random if they know who Eren is, and yet I’ve still had no luck.   

“Levi?” At the sound of my name I look up, catching Erwin’s gaze. “Help me bring out dinner.” Understanding that it wasn’t a question, I stand and follow him into the kitchen. Leaning against the counter, I watch as he removes a delicious smelling dish from the oven. My stomach growls as I stare down at the lasagna.

“This guy must have been something to have you acting like this.” I give him a sad smile.

“He made the loneliness go away, even if only for a little while. No one’s made me feel like that since what happened with Petra. Actually, I never told you. Petra was there, at the party that night. She was kissing Oluo right in front of me, trying to piss me off, but when I kissed Eren, he made me forget she was even standing there, watching us.” My heart began to ache and I started twirling my wine to distract me. “I forgot all about feeling alone, but then we left and that sense of loneliness hit harder than ever.” Downing the remainder of my drink, I was about to pour myself another, before Erwin took the bottle from my hands.

“I’m not letting you get back into your old ways Levi.” With a frown on my lips, I turn away and prepare to leave the room but Erwin wraps his hand around my wrist, effectively stopping me in my tracks. “Listen to me Levi. You are going to see him again, I’m going to help you find him.” Giving him a quick nod, I pull my arm from his grasp and return to the living room, breathing deeply to calm myself back down, and wait for Erwin to serve dinner.

* * *

Another week went by and even interrogating more than half the staff at the firm neither myself nor Erwin were able to learn anything about who Eren was. My mood went from being simply lonely too downright depressed so quick Erwin was beginning to worry able me. I suppose with my past he has good reason to be, but it wasn’t like that anymore. I just want a sign, something to tell me that I had a chance to find him, and to remember what it felt like to be happy.

Looking through my fridge, I’m disappointed in my lack of food. How am I supposed to feel better if Erwin wouldn’t let me drink the pain away, and there was no fucking food in my apartment to eat my troubles? I’m going to kill shitty glasses next time I see them for eating everything last night.

I get in my car and drive to the nearest grocery store, grab a cart and march down the aisles, grumbling to myself about how shitty Hange is, when I saw them. A tall brunet man with a small Asian boy, no older than 5, with hair the colour of ebony. They were arguing about what type of ice cream to buy when I heard it. I knew that voice.

“Your mom is going to be mad if we don’t buy her some vanilla.”

Watching them from across the aisle, I couldn’t take my eyes of Eren. He was laughing and placing three tubs of ice cream in his cart, alongside every kind of junk food you could possibly eat. My heart beat began to speed up as I stand here watching the man I had spent weeks searching for.

* * *

**EREN**

Every Friday night was ‘Family Movie Night’ at Mikasa and Sasha’s. It was a tradition that my parents had passed down to Mikasa, Armin and myself. Everyone gathered at their house, we watched movies, played board games and stuffed our faces and on days when Marcus wasn’t home, things got a little more x rated.

Since I had to be back at the house with both Marcus and our immense amount of junk food in a little less than an hour we tried our best the speed things along, but apparently Marcus and I have very different ideas of what good junk food is. Tired of arguing over what to buy I threw one of each thing we couldn’t agree on in the cart and continued on to the next thing. Once we made our way over to ice cream things got even more complicated. Marcus wants triple chocolate, no surprise there. I want the chocolate mint, and Kasa will kill me if I don’t get her some vanilla, but she’ll also be pissed if I buy more than two tubs. It’s not like she has much room in her freezer, and we surely won’t be able to finish off three whole tubs. I continue to stare at the choices and I decide that I will find the room, because there was no way I was giving up on the chocolate mint. Tossing all thee tubs into the cart, Marcus comments on my lack of restraint when it comes to my sweet tooth, and I laugh.

That’s when I see Marcus’ brows knit together, and I feel breath on the back of my neck, followed by the deep, smooth voice that I have been dying to hear again.

“So, do you come here often?” I turn quickly and catch Levi’s eyes. We stand there eyeing each other for a few moments, until I hear Marcus.

“Of course he does. Me and daddy come here almost every Friday to stock up for movie night.” Confusion is apparent in Levi’s eyes as he glances between myself and Marcus. I realize that Marcus doesn’t look a lot like me, so I’m not surprised that Levi assumed I was taking care of someone else’s kid.

“Just give me a few minutes bud. I need to talk to Levi real quick.” Nodding, Marcus pulled out the list Mikasa gave us before we left, and began to double check that we had everything, while I turned back to Levi.

“I’ve been trying to find you, but no one from work knew who you were.” He told me, and my eyes widen from surprise. So he does work at the firm with Mikasa? But she promised me she didn’t know who Levi was.

“I was looking for you too, but the only person I knew at that party was my best friend, and she assured me she didn’t know you.” I’m not too sure that’s true anymore, but what reason would Kasa have for lying to me able this.

“So, you have a kid? How old is he?”  I’m not completely surprised by Levi’s question. Marcus was one of the reasons my relationships never lasted.

“He’s almost 5, but he’s not- It’s complicated.” I want this to work but if Levi can’t get past the idea of me having a son, this wasn’t going to go far.

“Oh. He’s cute.” He gave me a soft smile and I let out my breath, one that I hadn’t even noticed I was holding in. Looking back at Marcus, who was patiently waiting for me to hurry up, I realize how long we had been standing here.

“I have to get Marcus home soon but can I get your number this time?” I ask, hoping Levi will still give me a chance.

“Give me your phone.” He said. Unlocking it and pulling up a new contact I hand him my phone with a big grin adorning my face.

* * *

**LEVI**

The shock hadn’t completely passed yet. I have been sitting on my couch staring and Eren’s text for the past 20 minutes. He must be wondering why I haven’t given him an answer yet but I can’t help but question whether or not I want to be involved with someone who has a kid. I don’t really like kids, and eventually Eren will realize that I’m an asshole. I’m not sure I would be able to deal with things turning sour between us. Rereading his text over and over, I contemplate how to respond.

‘If you’re up for it I would like to get to know you better. Would you like to get coffee with me sometime? Sina Café? It’s a far nicer place to talk than in a grocery store. Say tomorrow, around 2?’

Taking a deep breath, I decide that coffee won’t be so bad. Who knows, maybe I’ll decide I don’t feel anything for him, and I won’t have to worry about getting my heart broken again. Yeah right. I type out a simple ‘Okay.’ and sent it before I can change my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Levi has a few skeletons in his closet... And what is Mikasa up too?
> 
> Again my plan for this fic is very basic, and yes there will me some smut eventually so if you have any positions or just general situations you want to see them in then let me know :)
> 
> I'll try to update this fairly often but I'm in school and working so I'll do the best I can


	3. Coffee Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for their first date :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this instead of studying for my exams so if I fail I'm going to blame the extremely gay characters in SNK!

**LEVI**

Looking into the mirror, I go over my appearance and deem myself ready. Even with my excitement, I question whether or not meeting with Eren is a mistake? Before I can think about it further, I hear my phone buzzing on my desk. Glancing at my phone, I see Eren’s name written across the screen.

‘I’m heading over to the café now. I’m really excited to see you!’

After reading his text, I feel my stomach twist into knots and I realize I’ve lost any chance at backing out of this. Giving myself one final check in the mirror, I take a deep breath and walk out the door, and towards my black Mercedes GT.

It wasn’t a long drive to the café. I pull into a spot near the doors and sit there, trying to control my ever present nerves. This was going to be the first date I’ve been on since I left Petra and to be completely honest, I’m scared of what Eren is going to think of me. If he decides he doesn’t like me, I’m going to be crushed. Sitting out front was definitely not helping with my nerves. Opening my door, I get out and walk into the café to find that Eren has not yet arrived. I walk up to the young man behind the counter, and order myself a black tea with a tiny bit of milk, to warm me up from the cold as I wait for him. I take a quick look around the café, and I notice that it is fairly empty, only 2 other people are sitting at a table by the windows. I chose to sit myself on one of the couches in a secluded corner. Overall I decide I like it here, it has a cozy atmosphere, dimly lit, and I can hear soft music playing in the background.

It doesn’t take much longer than a few minutes for Eren to walk in from the frigid outdoors. Bundled up in a thick grey coat, a green scarf which matches his eyes perfectly, and with his cheeks pink from the cold, Eren looks adorable. Meeting my steely gaze, Eren’s face lights up. With a bright smile broken out across his lips, Eren moves towards me. Removing his coat and scarf and placing them on the arm of the couch, Eren says a quick hello before returning to the far side of the café to order himself a drink. Once he had something warm in his hands, Eren sat himself next to me.

“Were you waiting long?” He asked me. Shaking my head, his smile widened. “That’s good. I didn’t expect it to take so long for me to walk here but the snow slowed me down.” That’s when I notice the water dripping from the strands of his hair.

“You walked here?” Is this guy stupid? He wasn’t even wearing a hat.

“Yeah, I don’t live far from here. Plus I like to walk places on days like this. It’s not so cold that it’s hard to breathe, yet it is cold enough that I can better appreciate a warm drink.” He takes a sip from his mocha, and I can’t keep my eyes off his tongue as it swipes at the wiped cream on his upper lip. Feeling my cheeks heat up, I turn back to my tea, focusing on the hot water burning my throat.

I want to ask him to explain the situation surrounding his son, he did tell me it was complicated, but I don’t think that’s something I should start off with. “So Eren, what is it you do for work?”

“I’m an intern at the Medical Centre across from Sina Estates. I’m working towards becoming a pediatrician there.” How could that even be possible, isn’t Medical school four years?

“But your only 25. Shouldn’t you still be in school?”

“I took a lot of classes during the summers so that I could graduate early. It wasn’t so hard, I grew up with medicine since my father owns the Medical Centre, and so it’s almost second nature to me now.” Eren gave me a soft smile before turning the conversation back on me. “What about you? You’re 34 and already an executive associate at a major law firm.”

“I used to work as a defense lawyer but a friend of mine from law school asked me to work for his family’s firm. When he was made Partner, he made me his executive associate.” More like Erwin blackmailed me into working for him. Believe it or not I actually really enjoyed working as a defense lawyer. I felt good about helping people who drew the short straw from life. Now I only help multi-billions dollar corporations.

* * *

Silence filled the air between us. I never was very good at this, thinking up things to talk about, it just isn’t a skill I have. For the most part Eren has been the one to ask me questions, or volunteer information about himself, but now it feels that there is only one thing left to talk about.

“I know what it is you want to ask.” Eren interrupted my thoughts. “You’ve had it written all over you face since I got here.”

“Well, it’s just that you told me it was complicated. So I can’t keep myself from wondering if you get your high school girlfriend pregnant, or if it was a one night stand gone wrong.” Eren chuckles and my face heats up. “Why are you laughing at me?”

“I’m sorry it’s just that I’m as gay as can be. The thought of having sex with a woman, especially Mikasa… It just makes me laugh. I am Marcus’ biological father, but he’s my best friend’s kid.” Clearly reading the confusion on my face, Eren let out another chuckle and continued. “Her and her wife wanted a kid, and since I’m practically a brother to her, she couldn’t have anyone other than me be the father. So yes, I’m technically his dad, but I’m more like the fun uncle.”

Well that certainly wasn’t what I had expected. For someone as young as him to have been so willing to give such a precious gift to a friend, it’s quite charming really.

“What’s your family like?” Tensing up, I turn away from Eren to avoid his gaze.

“Erwin and Hange are the only family I have left.” I mumble.

“Are they your siblings?”

“They’re my best friends. I’d rather not talk about this though.”

* * *

**EREN**

Taking the hint I search for something else to talk about. Taking a drink of his mocha, I rack my brains for ideas but my attention is brought back to Levi as he stands and reaches for his coat.

“I have to leave for work now.” I thought Levi started work at 5 this afternoon. Glancing down at my watch I’m astonished to see that it’s quarter to 5 already, we have been sitting in this café for nearly 3 hours.

“Wow, time really flies.” I can’t let Levi leave yet. I had such a good time with him, and if he leaves after asking him about his family, he may not want to see me again. Panic starts to settle in as I reach out and grasp his wrist. “Have lunch with me tomorrow.”

“I’m meeting a client tomorrow.” The silence between us is killing me. “But I’m free for dinner.” I grin down at him as he promises to pick me up tomorrow night. “Just text me your address.” I watch him walk out of the café, and get into a sleek black car, before pulling out of the parking lot.

I sink back down onto the couch, trying to contain my joy. After finishing my mocha, I slip back into my coat and throw my scarf around my next. Bracing myself for the cold, I open the café door, hearing the bell chime and feeling the cool air hit my face.

The walk back home felt shorter than the walk there. Slipping into my apartment, I throw myself onto my couch, gazing up at my ceiling, I can’t keep my mind off the raven haired man and my excitement surrounding tomorrow grows. I wonder if we were going to go somewhere fancy. What am I going to wear? I guess I’ve got some planning to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual let me know what you think :)  
> I have a free week coming up soon so I'm going to try and put out another update in the next two weeks


	4. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dates are so awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long for me to write. I wanted to put out another chapter before valentines day but that doesn't look like its going to happen :(
> 
> So for anyone who has watched Queer as Folk, Levi's apartment is based off of Brian's. Its going to be more luxurious based on today's standards but layout is going to be pretty much the same.

**EREN**

“Would you stop already? You look great so calm down.” Looking over at my best friend laying in my bed, I huff. It’s just not fair. Armin can’t possibly understand how nervous I am. He and Jean had already been friends for almost 3 years before they started dating so it’s not like they had to go through the awkward ‘getting to know each other’ stage of their relationship. At that point, they pretty much knew everything about each other already. 

I take a deep breath to calm myself down before deciding to change my shirt. Taking off the white dress shirt, I pick out a tight fitting dark grey button up. Checking myself in the mirror I decide this look is a lot better. It’s more casual, yet still nice enough for somewhere fancy.

Hearing the front door to my apartment slam shut and the faint voices filling the living room, I make my way down the hallway. Upon entering the living room, I see my one roommate, Connie, lying face down on the couch, grumbling about his unemployment, and the horseface lounging in my chair. That bastard, he knows it pisses me off when my chair smells like smoke.

“You look hot Eren. What’s the occasion?” Feeling everyone’s attention on me, I turn to look behind me at my second roommate, Reiner.

“Eren’s got a date tonight.” Armin answers from his spot in Jean’s lap.

“It’s about time! Let me guess, he’s tall, extremely handsome, and has a sexy voice.” A ring on the apartment’s intercom ceased the laughter in the room, as a small screen showed Levi waiting for him.

Pressing the red button next to the speaker, I let Levi know I’ll be down in a second, and reach for my coat.

“Well, he’s definitely not tall.” Jean snorts.

“Sure is handsome though.” I hear Armin sigh.

Choosing to ignore their quips, I slip out the door and quickly shut it behind me, but not before I hear Armin yell ‘to use protection.’

* * *

**LEVI**

I look around the apartment lobby as I wait for Eren to make his way down to me. It only takes him a minute to get off the elevator, looking stunning, and with an adorable blush tinting his cheeks. He meets my gaze, and rushes towards me with the most beautiful smile adorning his lips.

“Shall we go?” Resting my hand on the small of his back, I lead him towards my car. Remembering Erwin’s warning about being a gentleman, I open the passenger door for Eren, and let him get in before making my way around to the other side of the car.

The drive wasn’t long, as we drove down the streets of the large city, with soft music playing through my speakers. Eren seemed content with the silence, as he peered out of the window, at the lights shining in the darkness of the night. Pulling into the parking lot of a small restaurant on the outskirts of the city, I watch Eren look around in interest.

“I’ve never heard of this place before.” Eren comments as we walk through the doors, into the dimly lit dining area. I lead Eren to a booth in the back corner, taking the seat across from him.

“This is my friend’s restaurant.” I tell him, as I wave down a server.

“Hello Levi. Would you like me to get Mike for you?”

“That’s not necessary Farlan. Eren, do you like wine?”

“I’ve never really been much of a wine drinker. I’ll just have some water.”

“Make that two.” Nodding, Farlan makes his way into the kitchen as we look over the menu.

“So, what’s good here?” Eren asks me with a soft smile.

“Everything. I usually get the steak.” Nodding, Eren glances back down at the menu for a moment before moving it to the side.

 “I’ll get that then.”

* * *

**EREN**

Overall I’d say that dinner went well. It wasn’t as awkward as I had been anticipating. No uncomfortable breaks in conversation, and Levi wasn’t joking when he said the food was delicious. Deciding it wasn’t late, we make our way back to Levi’s apartment.

We enter the elevator and Levi presses the button for the top floor. The lift opens up to a single metal door. He quickly unlocked it, and slid it open, exposing the elegant loft to me.

“Are you planning to come in?” Levi’s deep voice broke through my shock filled mind just long enough for me to walk inside. My eyes dart around the loft, trying to take in the luxurious apartment, the dark hardwood floors, the Italian leather couches resting in front of the 75” flat screen mounted of the wall. The kitchen, with counters that are made of a grey granite and the appliances, all stainless steel and expensive. There’s even a juice bar attached with three black leather stools pushed against it. The last thing that really catches my attention is Levi’s bedroom. The floor having been elevated in the center of the loft, and surrounded by rotating wood panels, holds Levi’s bed and closet.

“Meow” The noise drawing my attention back towards the door, I see a tiny black kitten with grey eye’s staring up at me.

* * *

**LEVI**

“You have a cat?”

“Only since last week. I found him on the street, starving in an alley, and it’s been so cold out that I’m sure he couldn’t have made it another week.” I reach down and pick up the young kitten, holding him tightly against my chest, listening to him purr. “The vet assured me he’ll be okay, nothing that a regular feeding and a little medicine can’t reverse. He’s already doing a lot better.”

“He’s cute. He looks just like you.” My lips turn up at Eren’s comment. The cat really does look like me, though our personalities couldn’t be further apart. The damn thing is so lazy and cuddly.

“It’s going to be a real piss off having to clean up after him though. Everything in here is already covered in his fur.” I grumble as the kitten nuzzles Eren’s hand.

“Have you given him a name?”

“Not yet.” I had thought about it. “I can never think of anything good enough.”

“What about Shadow? No?”

“No, I like it.” It definitely suits him. “Do you want any tea?”

“Sure.” I can feel the twisting in my stomach as Eren smiles at me. I could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of putting in a few small chapters or side stories about Eren's and Levi's relationships with their friends so let me know if that's something you would be interested in


	5. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VALENTINE'S DAY SMUT! Have fun guys :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How in the hell did I even finish this in time? Wow okay.

**EREN**

“Please Eren! It’ll only for a few hours, I promise. We’ll pick him up before dinner.” Why does this have to happen to me?

“I know, but it’s my first Valentine’s Day with Levi. He’s not going to want to look after your kid.” Every year since Marcus was born, I’ve been single, so on Valentine’s Day I would pick up Marcus to give Mikasa and Sasha sometime together. It’s practically a tradition, and with Mikasa pulling out the puppy dog eyes, there’s no way I can tell her no. “Fine, I’ll pick him up in the morning.”

It’s been just over a month since Levi and I started dating. So far things have been going well. He seems to get along really well with Marcus, despite him saying he’s not good with kids, so maybe tomorrow won’t be so bad.

Opening my conversation with Levi, I send him a quick text. ‘So slight change of plans, I have Marcus for a few hours tomorrow. Just till 5 so I was thinking we could take him skating at the park.’

Surprisingly, Levi doesn’t take much convincing. Digging through Mikasa’s garage, I pull out both my old skates, and Marcus’ brand new ones, and load them into a bag for tomorrow.

* * *

**LEVI**

I’ve never enjoyed Valentine’s Day, but it was Petra’s favourite holiday, which meant every year it was a big deal. When Eren told me about his plans to go skating with his son, I jumped at the opportunity to make Valentine’s Day just like any other day.

At 7am, I woke from my alarm buzzing beside me. That gave me three hours before I promised to pick Eren and Marcus up at Mikasa’s. Packing myself a gym bag, I toss my old ratty skates, gloves, and a hat inside, then head over to the stove to make some hot chocolate. Even though the sun is shining, and there is no wind to be detected, it is still only the middle of February, it is going to be cold today, guaranteed. Pouring the freshly made hot chocolate into a large thermos, I toss it in my bag and bring it out to my car.

It doesn’t take me more than 10 minutes before I’m pulling into Mikasa’s driveway. I knock on the front door and it’s thrown wide open before a small boy flies out of the entryway and down the stairs into the snow covered yard.

“Someone’s full of energy today.” Eren appears at the door, grinning as he watches Marcus making snow angels. I reach for his bag, pulling it off his shoulder to throw in the back of the car alongside my own. “Come on Marcus, if you don’t hurry up, we’re going to leave you behind.”

I let out a quiet snort as I watch Eren’s son scramble up and out of the snow, with a concerned wide eyed expression.

We drive downtown to the outdoor rink, and leave our bags on the benches surrounding the rink. It’s not too busy yet, probably due to the time of day. I tie up my skates and watch as Eren ties Marcus’.

“That’s too tight.” Marcus complains, and Eren undoes the laces before retying them. Marcus is the first one onto the ice, making it a few meters before ending up on his stomach.

Gripping onto my wrist, Eren keeps me from following after Marcus. “He’s fine.” And sure enough, only seconds passed before he was back on his feet, and skating laps.

I can’t even remember the last time I went skating. It was probably back when Erwin and I were kids. I was never really good, so I chose to sit on the bench and watch Erwin play with the other kids. I consider for a moment turning around and leaving Eren to play with Marcus, but Eren is still gripping my arm, pulling me onto the rink.

I take a step onto the ice and slip. Thankfully Eren’s there to catch me.

* * *

** EREN **

Nerves were rolling off of Levi like I have never seen before. I can see his knees shaking as he takes his first step onto the ice and begins to fall backwards into my waiting arms.

“Not much of a skater?” Avoiding looking me in the eye, he shakes his head no, with a blush high on his cheeks. I grin as I wind my arms around his waist, pulling his back flush against my chest. “I guess you’ll have to stick close to me then.” My heart’s ponding in my chest as he twines his fingers with my own and I hope that he can’t feel it.

The day went on, Levi never leaving the safety of my arms. As we take a break to get warm, Levi pulls out the thermos of hot chocolate, and pours us each a cup. I bring the foam cup to my lips and the taste leaves me awestruck. Memories of Mikasa, Armin and Marco sitting around my table, drinking my mother’s hot chocolate flashed through my mind. She would make it for us as kids on days just like this. With a tear sitting in the corners of my eyes, I finish my drink before leaning over to kiss Levi’s cheek.

* * *

**LEVI**

As the rink gets more crowded, we decide to take our leave, in hopes of filling our stomachs before taking Marcus home. Finding a food truck not far from the rink, we stop and grab a few burgers, and continue to wonder around downtown. As 4:30 rolls around, we make our way through the hordes of people back to my car, and head back to Mikasa’s house. It’s quiet in the car, with only the radio to break the silence. Eren hasn’t said much the past hour, and I can tell he has a lot on his mind. I reach for his hand, holding it tightly as we drive the last 5 minutes to the house.

Parking my car in the driveway, I sit and wait as Eren unloads his and Marcus’ bag from the back and disappears into the house. After a few minutes he reappears at the door, along with a pretty Asian woman. She looks familiar to me, so I assume she’s the one who works at the firm, but I can’t seem to place her among hundreds of other faces I see in a day. Eren pecks her cheek before returning to the seat beside me with a grin plastered across his face.

“Are you feeling better now?” The look Eren gives me tells me he’s confused. “It’s just that you’ve barely said a word all afternoon.”

“Oh.” I wonder if Eren knows he bites his lip when he’s nervous, or unsure of something. “It’s not that I wasn’t feeling okay, or having a good time, I was just a little sad.”

“If you don’t want to tell me that’s fine.”

“No, it’s okay. Something that Mikasa said kind of turned it around for me.” His’s been so long since I’ve tasted it that it was a bit of a shock, but mika-” His cheeks darken as he cuts off his sentence. I can only assume that whatever she had told him, was extremely embarrassing.

“If you want I can make some more for us when we get back to my apartment.” The gleam in his eyes is all the answer I need.

* * *

**EREN**

I rest my head on the arm of the couch, think over what Mikasa said to me. She isn’t wrong, the fact that Levi makes hot chocolate like mom did, is kind of like she approves of him. However it doesn’t change the fact that the nostalgic taste will make me sad. Every time I drink it, I’m going to think of my mom, and I’m going to think of Marco. My stomach clenches the more I think about them. It hurts to remember they aren’t here anymore, but when I drank that hot chocolate, it almost felt like they were still here with me.

I flip through Netflix looking for something that looks reasonably entertaining to watch. Finally settling on a favourite of mine, I wait for Levi to join me. As soon as Levi places the mugs on the glass table in front of us, I pull him down onto the couch, and he nestles into my side. I didn’t expect that Levi would be so cuddly but I can’t deny that I love it. Wrapping one arm around Levi, I reach for one of the mugs and bring it to my lips, moaning at the creamy drink. Yeah, they’re still with me, and I smile as I sip on the warm drink.

“Django Unchained? I’ve never heard of it.” Levi presses play on the movie and reaches for his own mug, holding it in both hands, absorbing the warmth it offered.

“You’re in for a treat then.” After a few minutes, Shadow joined us on the couch, planting himself in the center of Levi’s lap. For the next 2 and a half hours, it was the three of us, completely absorbed in the film.

As the closing credits appeared on the screen, Levi snorts. “That was not the typical Valentine’s Day movie.”

“Oh shut up. It was super romantic how Django killed all those people just to save the girl he loved.” I grin at him as he breaks out in laughter. Apparently Shadow doesn’t like it as much as I do because he hops off Levi, picking out a new seat on the window sill. Leaning in, I capture Levi’s lips with my own. Gripping onto his hips, I pull him closer to me and deepen the kiss.

It must have been a while since we started because the credits have already passed and the next movie has started. Levi nips at my neck, and a needy whine passes through my parted lips. Pushing me flat on my back, Levi Grips both of my wrists in one hand, and holds them above my head, trapping me beneath him. He straddles one leg, and pushes his knee into my groin and my jeans quickly become too tight from Levi’s attention. Moving back into a sitting position, Levi clasps my ass, and easily gathers me up in his arms to carry me into his bedroom. Tossing me on the king size bed, Levi climbs on top of me, his cool fingers creeping up my stomach, towards my chest, bring the helm of my shirt to rest at my collar bones, before completely pulling it off.

He presses light kisses along my chest, as he pops the button on my jeans, and pulls down my fly. Relieved by the lessened pressure, I sigh, and shimmer out of my pants. Levi drags his tongue from my chest down to the band of my white boxer briefs. His tongue continues over the cloth until he is mouthing at the prominent bulge.

“Oh god Levi!” I groan, bucking up into the heat of his mouth. Sitting up, Levi rips his shirt from his body, and pulls me into a forceful kiss. He traces the outline of my lips with his tongue, before tangling it with my own. Breaking the kiss, I let out a low moan as Levi grinds his hardening length against mine.

Once Levi pulls away from me to remove his own pants, and to reach into his drawer, pulling out lube and a condom, I look down at my once white boxers, now practically see through. I pull of the piece of clothing from my body leaving me completely naked, as Levi returns to his place on top of me. Kissing my lips gently, Levi tells me to turn over. Flipping onto my stomach I bunch my hands in the sheets as I feel the cool liquid dribbling between my cheeks, followed by his fingers. After teasing my hole, Levi presses a finger inside of me, soon followed by a second. Spreading his fingers, Levi begins to stretch me, then adds a third finger. Mouthing at the nape of my neck, he thrusts his fingers deep inside me. Gasping as Levi brushes my prostate, I arch off the bed, begging for more. I let out soft whine as he pulls his fingers out slowly and leaves me uncomfortably empty. The sound of the foil tearing has me looking behind me at Levi pumping his cock, and rolling on the condom.

“I want to see your face.” I breathe out as I turn over onto my back. I can see his face now, his cheek tinted red and his pupils blown wide. I can see his mouth part as he pushes into me, I can feel his breath on my chest with each pant. I can reach his lips, and press kisses all over his face, neck and shoulders, leaving red marks across his skin. I can see the sweaty gleam that builds up on his skin as he fucks into me slowly and methodically.

Levi grasps my leaking cock, and tugs it in time with his thrusts. I cum like this, covering his hand and my stomach in white, and clenching down on Levi’s shaft. Grunting from the added pressure, he follows me over the edge, thrusting a few more times before he’s spent, collapsing onto my chest, gasping for air.

We stay like this for some time, simply reveling in the afterglow, but all good things must come to an end. As my stomach starts to growl, breaking the silence, Levi groans. I can’t contain myself, and my laughter fills the loft. A smile makes itself known on Levi’s lips, and I plant a quick kiss on his lips before rolling out of the bed, followed by Levi. Glancing down at my wet boxers, I grab a clean pair from Levi’s drawer and slip them on. Moving to the kitchen, I sit myself on a stool and watch Levi work some magic in the kitchen, and by magic I actually mean make Mac and Cheese from a box.

This was one hell of a Valentine’s Day, that’s for sure.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Eren's still has trouble coping even after al these years :(   
> Poor baby lost his mom and his childhood friend. You'll learn more about that in far later chapters. I just love Marco, I'm so sad he's dead in this fic  
> Anyway happy valentine's day guys! I get to spend it at work :(


End file.
